Action ou vérité
by Kazinautes
Summary: Mais que peut-on donc faire à Poudlard lorsqu'on s'ennuit? Jouer à "action ou vérité", bien évidement!
1. Default Chapter

ACTION OU VERITE  
  
  
  
C'était un samedi après-midi. Hermione était assise dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec quelques livres de la bibliothèque sur les créatures magiques.  
Harry n'avait pas d'entraînement de Quidditch et Ron n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Donc les trois étaient assis dans la salle commune en s'ennuyant.  
  
"Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire", grogna Ron.  
  
"Tu pourrais faire tes devoirs", proposa Hermione, sans lever les yeux.   
  
"Je ne m'ennuis pas à ce point."  
  
"Tu es celui qui va le regretter, pas moi." affirma Hermione, en fermant le livre.  
  
"Je ne me souviens pas avoir des devoirs sur les dragons", dit Harry à Hermione, lisant le titre de l'un des livres.  
  
"Je sais, je lisais juste. J'ai déjà fini tous mes devoirs." dit Hermione en soupirant. "Je n'ai rien d'autre à lire."  
  
Ron la regarda, choqué. "Hermione? Ne rien avoir à lire? Je paris que très bientôt les cochons vont commencer à voler!"  
  
"Pas avant qu'ils aient des ailes" rajouta Hermione.  
  
"Donc tous les trois nous n'avaons rien à faire" l'interrompa Harry  
  
"Disons plutôt cinq".  
  
Ils se tournèrent et virent Ginny et Neville venant vers eux.  
  
"On pourrait peut-être jouer à un jeu?" proposa calmement Ginny.  
  
"Un jeu? On est quoi? Des gamins de deux ans?" plaisanta Ron. Hermione lui donna un coup et se tourna vers Ginny.  
  
"Je pense qu'un jeu pourrait être une bonne idée. Vous en avez un en tête?"  
  
Ginny réfléchit intensément mais aucune idée n'arriva. Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent et elle se précipita vers son dortoir. Après quelques minutes, elle revint avec une bouteille vide.  
  
"Que va-t'on faire avec une bouteille vide?" demanda Ron confus." La remplir?"  
  
"Non, on peut jouer à "action ou vérité" avec ça." dit-elle de façon excitée. "Je n'y ai pas joué depuis mes dix ans!"  
  
"Comment on y joue?" demanda Ron, curieux.  
  
"On s'assoit dans un cercle et quelqu'un fait tourner la bouteille. On demande à la personne désignée par l'extrémité ouvert de la bouteille "action ou vérité"? La personne désignée par l'autre extrémité de la bouteille choisit la question ou l'action." expliqua Hermione en gesticulant.  
  
"Ca a l'air marrant" dit Harry. Ginny acquiésa et regarda Ron, qui semblait rétissant.  
  
"Je suppose que ça ne sera pas si terrible".....  
  
Ils s'assirent en cercle.  
  
"Je fais tourner en premier" dit Hermione, en faisant tourner la bouteille. Le côté ouvert désigna Harry, le fermé Ron.  
  
"Action ou vérité?" demanda Ron dangereusement.  
  
"Action" dit bravement Harry.  
  
Après une pause, Ron sourit: "Je te défis de demander à Cho de sortir avec toi".  
  
Harry commença à protester, son visage virant au rouge. "Non, je veux vérité!"  
  
"Trop tard Harry", dit Hermione. Harry repoussa la bouteille puis croisa ses bras.  
  
"Tu devras le faire demain, tant qu'on y est", informa Ron de façon froide.  
  
Ils jouèrent pendant un certain temps et furent rejoint par Dean, Seamus, Fred et Georges. Plus tard, Parvati, Lavande et Angelina rejoignèrent le jeu. A partir du moment où les jumeaux eurent rejoint le jeu, les actions changèrent un peu. C'était maintenant principalement "Je te défis d'embrasser"......  
Jusqu'à ce que le soir ne tombe.....  
Ron avait déjà embrassé Hermione (sur la joue), Fred Angelina (sur les lèvres), Dean avait embrassé Lavande, Neville lui avait du embrasser Parvati, et Seamus Ginny.  
Les actions qui avait été données auparavant devaient être accomplies le lendemain, et tout le monde serait forcé de le faire.  
  
"Avez-vous remarqué quelquechose d'étrange récement?" demanda Severus Rogue dans la salle des professeurs. Ils le regardèrent tous de façon curieuse.  
  
"Comme quoi? demanda Remus Lupin, le nouveau/ancien profeseur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
"Londubat est venu vers moi aujourd'hui pour me dire qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais son professeur préféré." dit Rogue de façon sérieuse. Quelques professeurs commencèrent à rire. "Et Granger n'a pas essayé de répondre à une seule question toute la semaine."  
  
"Maintenant que vous parlez de ça, Hemione n'a effectivement pas levé la main toute cette semaine." dit Lupin. Le reste des professeurs confirma.  
  
"Mademoiselle Patil de Gryffondor a couru dans les couloirs en hurlant qu'elle aimait Drago Malfoy", ajouta le professeur Chourave.  
  
"Et George Weasley na pas été collé de toute la semaine" ajouta Dumbledore en souriant.  
  
"Sa mère doit être enchantée" observa le profeseur McGonagall.  
  
"Elle était plutôt effrayée. Elle m'a demandé ce qu'on avait fait à son fils" dit Dumbledore. Le reste des professeurs commença à rire et exposèrent les choses étranges qu'ils avaient remarqué. Une fois qu'ils eurent établis que toutes les personnes à l'origine de ces évènements étaient des Gryffondors, le professeur McGonagall ria.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Lupin.  
  
"Il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter, il s'agit tout simplement d'un jeu d'action moldu."  
  
Comme tous les professeurs étaient en train de la fixer, elle continua. "Monsieur Simus Finnigan me l'a expliqué après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue,il m'a dit que celà faisait parti de son défi.". L'assemblée de professeur explosa de rire.  
  
"Mon dieu, je me demande bien ou ces enfants vont chercher tout ça!" dit Dumbledore jovialement. Quelques professeurs secouèrent la tête avant qu'il ne continue.  
  
"Bien, maintenant, notre autre ordre du jour. Professeur Lupin, vous êtes volontaires pour jouer au cartes, je me trompes?"  
Lunpin confirma et ils s'assirent autour d'une table en distribuant les cartes.  
  
Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il y avait un garçon qui était très heureux de la tournure des évènements. Son nom était Harry Potter. 


	2. Disclaimer

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.  
Les personnages sont tous tirés des livres "Harry Potter", de J.K.Rowling.  
Je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je l'ai simplement traduit.  
Le véritable auteur s'appelle Ivy (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=118373). 


End file.
